Friendship Time: Adventure is Magic
by Chaoticsole
Summary: What happens when a warrior who doesn't fit into his own world, gets transported to one where he does? Epic chaos, that's what! Join Sole the chaotic griffon as he explores the Land of Ooo, and shows Fin and Jake what real chaos is! (Rated M because I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1: the adventure begins

**Chapter one: The not-so-random accident**

* * *

It was an average day in the candy kingdom, for once there was no monster attack, citizens needing saving, natural disaster or annoyance from the ice king. So Fin and Jake decided to celebrate this moment of peace in the only way they knew how... By annoying the ever loving glob out of Princess Bubblegum. As they sat in her lab, she did her best to focus on a new invention she was making. But it was difficult to focus with the duo shaking up cans of soda and throwing them out a window. With a sigh the candy princess turned to them "could you two be a little quieter? I'm trying to finish this." She said in annoyance, as Fin and Jake laughed "yeah, sorry PB, We'll stop. But what are you doing anyway?" Jake asked curiously, as fin still shook a soda absentmindedly.

Princess Bubblegum smiled as they finally asked about her newest creation "this machine is a portal. It's supposed to manipulate time and space and open a rift to another world." Fin and Jake looked at each other excitedly, before looking back at her "cool! Let us go through!" Fin asked, as the princess put the finishing touches on it and turned it on "sorry guys, but That'd be far too dangerous. I don't even know where it leads yet, and it could be deadly." She explained, but to no avail. "But we wanna be the first adventurers to explore a new world!" Fin whined, looking at the swirling portal "we wanna go, we wanna go, we wanna go!" They began to chant, slamming their fists onto a counter repeatedly. But as princess Bubblegum was about to tell them to stop, the soda that Fin had been shaking up busted when he slammed his fist and sprayed everything... Including the control panel to the portal.

As the drink splashed onto the panel it began to spark and catch fire, before exploding. As it did the portal began to shake, before shrinking rapidly, and finally exploding outwards and sent everyone flying back. After it ended there was silence for a few moments, before all of them stood up and looked around the smoke filled room. "You boys okay?" The Princess asked, as Fin coughed to clear his throat "yeah. But what happened?" He asked, causing Bubblegum to slap him "you broke my machine and almost killed us all." She said calmly, as Fin rubbed his sore cheek "oh... Okay, My bad." He said nonchalantly, as Jake laughed. But as all of them were about to begin cleaning up, they heard more coughing. They looked around in confusion, before realizing it wasn't coming from either of them.

As the smoke began to clear, something could be seen standing on the platform where the portal once was. As the smoke almost completely disappeared, a strange creature could be seen in the middle of the room. "What the..." Bubblegum mumbled, as they finally got a good look at the creature. It had mostly black fur and feathers on its body, with white feathers on its head. Not only that, but it had orange talons on its forelegs, paws for its hind legs and a beak. But most unusual of all was the fact that it was wearing a straw hat, and it's eyes were a piercing blue color. The creature was a griffon.

As they all opened their mouths to speak, the griffon opened it's mouth first. But what came out wasn't a squawk, or a roar or any other sound an animal should make. Instead it spoke fluent English "what in the heck are you guys, and where the heck am I?" He asked, causing Fin to scream like a girl The griffon raised an eyebrow at him curiously "ookaay... Anyone mind telling me that without the girly scream?" He asked, as Bubblegum shook her head and closed her mouth that had been hanging open. "Greetings strange creature, we are from another world. It seems you have been transported here by accident." She said slowly and deliberately, as if he were stupid.

"You mean like some kinda magic?" He asked flatly, causing the princess to facepalm "oh glob, not another one." She mumbled, before sighing "no, not magic. Science. Sci-ence." She emphasized, as the griffon gave her a blank stare "you seem like you might get along with a purple unicorn I know..." He said with a sigh, as Fin finally spoke up again "this is awesome! What's your name dude?" He asked, surprising the griffon a little "uh... My name is Sole. And before you ask no, not like the bottom of a shoe." He said, before rolling his eyes "look, can I go home now? I was kinda in the middle of something." He said in an annoyed tone Bubblegum sighed

"okay fine, all I need to do is fix the panel, recalculate the trajectory, trace it back-" she was cut off from her complicated explanation as the ice king suddenly flew through the window "ah, princess I've come to visit you honey!" He said, before noticing Sole "what the heck is THAT?! It's so ugly!" He said in disgust, causing Sole to look around, before looking at the Princess "hey, don't talk about someone like that. She's just a weird looking girl." Sole said in Bubblegum's defense, not knowing the ice king was referring to him.

"Wha! It talks too?! Uugh, I'm not talking about the beautiful princess, I'm talking to you freak!" The ice king said in annoyance, causing sole to give him a bored look "okay... So what exactly are you?" The griffon asked, causing the ice king to gasp "what? You mean you've never heard of the great and powerful ice king?!" The annoying villain yells, obviously insulted. As he spoke, something about Sole changed. With a wicked smile he looked at ice king with renewed interest "great and powerful huh. So your strong?" He asked, sounding almost excited. The ice king glared at the griffon "why, of course I'm strong! I've beaten these two knuckleheads before, I've even defeated party god hims-" the ice king didn't get to finish his rant, as Sole suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach. The blow was powerful enough to not only send him flying through the wall of the tower, but also several hundred yards into the distance and through the kingdom gates.

As everyone but sole looked at the new ice king shaped hole in the wall with shock, sole groaned in disappointment "Aaaaww, I thought he was strong. What a ripoff!" He said in annoyance, as Fin looked at him incredulously "WHAT THE GLOB DUDE, I THINK YOU KILLED HIM!" He said in panic. But before sole could say anything in defense, the princess stopped him. "Wait... What world are you from exactly?" She asked seriously, as Sole shrugged "oh, I'm from Equestria. Land of the magical ponies, and everything that wants to tear your face off." He said, only half joking. The three look at him strangely "did you say ponies?" They all asked at once.

* * *

Note: alright, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. And in case any of you were wondering, yes, there will be canon MLP characters in later chapters. But for now you'll just have to settle for my badass griffon OC. Yes, he may seem kinda OP, but I assure you there's a good reason for that. So, please read and review! Sole out!


	2. Chapter 2: Too toos and trouble

Author's Note: I should've pointed this out in the first chapter, but if your looking for a story that stays close to canon for either series then your going to be sorely disappointed. This is an action/adventure story with Anime inspiration, AKA, my imagination. Also, I only own Sole, the other characters and worlds belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum groaned as yet another machine malfunctioned after trying to analyze the strange Griffon specimen. The first few either exploded or transformed into something random and totally fantastic, but this one simply fell down like a cardboard cutout. It had been almost a week since Sole's unexpected arrival, but somehow he was still full of surprises. "Sorry princess, but I did warn you that the magic within me is kinda... Chaotic. It's not really something to be looked at rationally." He explained with a sheepish grin as PB sighed "how. Do. You. Function." She groaned in frustration

Sole laughed "I dunno, magic?" At this, the Princess glared at him "it's not magic, it's science dumb dumb. Everything can be explained with science, even magic." She stated, before sole scratched his head "uh... What about me?" He asked, as the princess' eye twitched "I... Don't know. But I WILL find out, I'll prove your magic is nothing more then colorful primitive science!" She said, a slightly crazed look in her eyes as sole inched toward the window nervously "uhh... Yeah. I'm just gonna... Go now. See ya later princess." He said with a nervous laugh, before diving out the window and flying away. As he did he could've sworn he heard maniacal laughter.

After a few minutes of flying over the strange and colorful land known as Ooo, (which was almost as colorful as his own world... Almost) Sole arrived at Finn and Jake's treehouse. Without hesitation he flew in through one of the windows and landed next to the kitchen table, where Jake was just waking up and getting breakfast. "Oh, hey Sole. How was your date with PB?" Jake asked, as he noticed the griffon; Sole sighed "I've already told you, it wasn't a date, I'm already married. She's still trying to run tests on me I guess." He explained, but Jake just continued "oh yeah, you said you know magic right? But I thought you said only unicorns could learn magic in your world." Jake said in confusion; "it is that way most of the time, but My magic is a special case... Don't really feel like explaining it." Sole said in a bored tone as Jake shrugged.

Ten minutes and one breakfast later, Sole and Jake went outside for some fresh morning air. "Oh yeah, I meant to ask you; where does Finn go every morning?" The griffon asked curiously, causing the magical dog to pause and think "huh... I'm not sure. I think he just goes off and fights evil and stuff, he's been really moody ever since him and his girlfriend broke up." He explained with a shrug. Sole winced "ouch... Well, forget I asked then." He said, now worried about his young friend.

Sole and Jake continued walking until they came to a forest, and as they did they heard a high pitched yell and saw something fly out of the forest and crash into them. With a groan they looked up to find a beat up Finn ontop of them. "Ooohhhh... Hey Jake, Sole." He said tiredly, before rolling off of them and standing. Sole stood and dusted himself off "dude, what happened to you?! You look like you were mugged!" He said incredulously, but as the human was about to answer a large rock giant emerged from the forest and roared. "You puny hero's, always trying to destroy me for being evil. I'll flatten all of you and eat you for dinner!" He growled angrily, as the three just gave him blank looks.

The giant paused "uhh... Aren't you all afraid? You should be running in terror, I'm about to kill you!" He threatened again, as they continued to stare with neutral expressions. "Dude... Your wearing a pink too too. I'm not really sure how to react." Jake informed him, causing the giant to glare at him. "Hey you, this is a gift from my master, Don't be hatin!" He said angrily, before lifting his foot and bringing it down over them in an attempt to crush them. "Whoa!" Both Finn and Jake yelled, diving out of the way in opposite directions as sole just stood there. "Sole, move out of-" Finn tried to warn, but was cut off as the foot came down and created a large cloud of dust and debris. The giant laughed in triumph, thinking he had eliminated one of the hero's but as it all cleared and he lifted his foot... There was nothing there. The hero's and giant alike paused in confusion, before suddenly hearing a voice. "Hey chuckles, over here." Sole said, as everyone turned to see him sitting on the giant's shoulder "that was a close one huh, I almost touched your smelly foot." He joked, before grinning "you seem pretty strong, I think I'll fight you!" He said happily

The giant was angry now "I don't know how your alive bro, but I'm gonna kick your butt!" He said angrily, before swinging a punch toward him. Sole easily grabbed the large fist and flew straight up... Carrying the giant with him. "Hey, what?! Whoa!" He said in surprise, as they went several hundred feet into the air. "You... Need to lose some wait." Sole said in annoyance, before throwing him up. The giant was about to scream, thinking the griffon was simply dropping him. But he wasn't getting off that easily. After letting him go, sole flew above him and then straight down like a rocket, plowing into his gut and doubling his force, sending the giant into the ground like a meteor and causing a crater. As the smoke cleared, the giant could be seen apparently unconscious with it's head stuck in the ground and it's body smoking from the speed and impact. "Damn, another letdown..." Sole said in disappointment as he landed next to the hero's, who were staring with their mouths gaping. "...What?" Sole asked cluelessly

Just as the three turned to leave they heard rumbling and stopped. They all turned to where the giant was and saw him pulling his head out of the ground "hehehe... You three idiots don't know who your messing with. I've got some buddies in high places, and I'll tell them to crush all of you! You shouldn't have attacked me!" He threatened in a dazed voice, before collapsing and passing out. "What? You attacked me bro!" Finn said in annoyance, as Jake waved it off "ah just forget it dude, He's probably just trying to scare us. Let's go visit PB and see what she's doing." He said, before turning to leave. Sole sighed "do we have to? I think she wants to dissect me..." He said uncomfortably, but followed anyways as Finn did. But what they didn't notice, was the cloaked figure watching them from the shadows...


End file.
